Kurayami no Hoshi
by Kagome Kinomoto
Summary: Lembram-se que o oráculo do Yoh tocou na última cena?Essa seria uma continuação de Shaman King!Tudo começa quando os grupos passam a ter 4 integrantes e quando uma misteriosa garota entra para o grupo dos Rens.Muito amor nessa história! CAPS. 4 E 5
1. Capítulo I

Makurayami no Hoshi By: Kagome Kinomoto 

Antes de começar a fic, vou falar td akele meu blá, blá, blá de sempre: *entre asteriscos* é uma ação da persona.Entre "aspas" é um pensamento.E entre (parênteses) é alguma explicação.Como em todas as minhas fics, eu comento alguma cena entre isso: (c/blá, blá) ou seja, é um comentário meu ^^ Ah é mesmo!No fim da fic sempre tem alguma coisa q eu escrevo!

Então vamos começar.

*****  
**Makurayami no Hoshi  
Capitulo 1: Uma nova estrela **

Era uma escura noite de inverno.A casa de Yoh estava silenciosa.Anna, como sempre estava assistindo TV e comendo bolinhos com chá.Yoh, estava preparando o jantar ajudado por Manta.

Haviam se passado dois meses desde que Hão tivera sido derrotado humilhantemente por Yoh.O garoto, como sempre calmo, tentava fazer Yakisoba escutando música, enquanto Manta preparava Sushis.

-YOH!- gritou Anna da sala- Ande logo com o meu jantar!Eu estou com fome!E veja se faz um Yakissoba descente!

-Tá bom Anna!- disse o garoto calmamente.

-Ai Yoh...O arroz vai acabar!- disse Manta preocupado, tentando colocar menos arroz possível.

-Manta!-gritou Anna novamente- Eu gosto dos meus Sushis com muito arroz heim!

Os dois se entreolharam.

-E agora Manta!- disse Yoh, perdendo sua calma.

-A Anna vai nos matar!

-É melhor você comprar uma tigela pronta num restaurante!O mercadinho aqui perto já está fechado!

-Mais se Anna descobre...

-Da última vez ela nem reparou...Então ande logo!

Manta se retirou.Foi andando vagarosamente até o Hall da porta quando...

-Onde pensa que vai?

-A-Anna!

-É muito cedo para voltar pra casa...E meu jantar não está pronto...Por acaso imitar o Yoh e comprar um tigela de arroz pra me tapear?

"Xiii...Ela sabia..."

-Volte já para cozinha!- A garota pegou-o pelo colarinho da blusa e levou-o até a cozinha.- Yoh!Você pensa que me engana não é...

-Ah...Oi Anna he he... 

-Não tem vergonha de mandar o sue amigo me enganar!  
-Não é isso...Acontece que as comidas prontas têm menos gordura e...

*tapa*

-Não me faça de idiota e ande logo com isso!

Nesse momento Amidamaru, o espírito guardião de Yoh Asakura apareceu.

-Yoh...

-Ele apanhou de novo...-Disse Manta.

-Ai Maru.... T.T se a Anna fosse mais delicada comigo...

-YOH!PARE COM ESSE DRAMA TODO E ANDE LOGO!QUER QUE EU MORRA DE FOME?

-Se eu ainda fosse um ser vivo me encarregaria de fazer esse trabalho 'sujo' pra vocês...- disse Maru com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Tudo bem Maru- disse Yoh com aquele sorriso- O que você acha de me ajudar a cortar esse legumes duros?

-Mais é claro!- respondeu o samurai se transformando na bola de fogo.

-Amidamaru!Em forma de bola de fogo!Incorporar!- Yoh havia incorporado o samurai.

-Rápido Manta, traga-me a Harusame.- a voz do garoto havia mudado.E seus olhos também.

Manta subiu as escadas, e com esforço voltou com a Harusame.

-Técnica do corte dos legumeeeees! (c/ isso seria uma sátira, e de tão acostumado q o Yoh fikou de fazer isso (na minha fic) ele deu esse nome pro golpe ^^). Os legumes, sem nenhuma exceção ficaram perfeitamente fatiados.

-Yoh- disse Amidamaru tomando sua consciência ainda incorporado em Yoh.

-Fala Maru.

-Antigamente eu costumava cozinha para minha família...Acho que ainda tenho jeito pra isso...

-Então vamos tentar ^^

Enquanto eles cozinhavam, o abandonado oráculo de Yoh começou a piscar.Minutos depois ele tocou, como se anunciasse alguma luta.

-Mais que barulho irritante é esse...- Anna se levantou e dirigiu-se até o quarto de Yoh.-Mais...é o oráculo...

-Anna!-chamaram-na do andar de baixo.-O jantar está pronto!

A garota apanhou o oráculo e desceu as escadas.

-Espero que esteja com um gosto bom, senão terão de fazer tudo outra vez!

Ela provou.

-Parece que se superaram desta vez...E QUE FUGIRAM DE NOVO PARA COMPRAR ARROZ PRONTO!

-Ora Anna, o mercado já tava fechado!- disse Yoh.

-Tudo bem, desta vez eu perdôo.Afinal de contas, é a primeira vez que isso está com um gosto descente.

Yoh virou para Amidamaru:

-Obrigada Maru!- sussurrou ele.

-Foi um prazer ajuda-lo Yoh ^^

-É mesmo Yoh...Preciso ir agora, já está ficando tarde!- Disse Manta dirigindo-se para o Hall de entrada.-Até amanhã!  
-Tchau Manta!-Disse Yoh fechando a porta.

-Adeus.-Disse Anna ainda comendo.- A propósito Yoh...

-O que foi Anna?

-Equanto vocês cozinhavam, o seu oráculo tocou.

-O QUÊ!- espantaram-se Yoh e Amidamaru.

-Leia o que está escrito, de preferência em voz alta.

-Tá... (c/ agora as aspas naum são pensamento, óbvio _ _") " O Shaman Figth será retomado daqui a uma semana, os juízes não precisarão refazer um teste de reaprovação.Como todos os Shamans escolhidos já montaram um grupo e já sabem o local onde fica a Aldeia do Path, não terão problemas com isso.

Para os mais esquecido pressione as teclas frente, lado, lado e um mapa aparecerá no oráculo.

As regras são as mesmas.Não haverá mudança de nomes de grupos.De agora em diante, não obrigatoriamente, o grupo poderá ter 4 integrantes..."  
Acabou...

-Então a luta será retomada...-disse Anna séria.-Você terá que se reunir ao Fausto e ao Ryu.Com certeza, o Ren, o Horo-Horo e Chocolove já receberam esse aviso.

-Tudo bem- Disse o garoto engolindo o seu Yakissoba.

-Mas...

-O que foi Anna?

-Vamos começar a trienar amanhã.Acorde cedo, às 4 horas.

-O QUÊ!!Mas nós treinamos 2 meses inteiros!

-Um pouco nunca é de mais.Ande, lave a louça e vá se deitar.

-Anna... T.T

Yoh cumpriu suas tarefas e foi deitar-se.Ficou pensando em como as regras mudaram e porque os grupos agora poderiam ter 4 integrantes...Logo adormeceu.

Algumas horas depois Anna o acordou e foram treinar.

*****

Nesse mesmo instante Horo-Horo dormia, como sempre roncando.O seu oráculo continuava apitando, desde a noite passada.Pirika não estava em casa, e Kororo dormia do mesmo jeito que o seu mestre.

Já eram mais ou menos oito e meia da manhã quando Pirika chegou a sua casa.Ela havia voltado da aldeia que era um pouco afastada de onde eles viviam.

-Horo-Horo!Maninho!- chamou ela.

-Ah...Pirika...Deixa eu dormir...

-Não!Acabei de ler uma mensagem importantíssima do seu oráculo!

-O que?Que mensagem?

-A luta dos shamans será retomada!

-Como?Deixa eu ler isso...-Horo-Horo pegou o oráculo e o leu, a mesma mensagem que havia chegado para Yoh, chegou para ele.-Pirika nós vamos pra Tokyo!O Yoh está nos esperando lá.

Os dois conversaram e arrumaram suas coisas para partirem.

*****

Ryu, andava com sua moto nas estradas, cantando aquela 'linda' música.O barulho era tanto que este não percebera o som de seu oráculo.

-Ei Ryu...-chamou-o Lagartixa.

-O que foi?

-Que barulho irritante é esse?Não parou de tocar desde que entramos nessa estrada!

-Ah!Minha nossa.- disse Ryu encostando a moto- É o meu oráculo!

Ele leu o aviso, deu meia volta para voltar á Tókyo.

*****

Na China, no castelo Tao, Ren já estava arrumando suas coisas para partir.

-Ren...-disse Jun.-Então a luta dos Shamans foi retomada...

-Sim, e agora o grupo poderá ter quatro integrantes.

-E vocês já decidiram qual será o quarto integrante?

-Não é obrigado que tenha mais um integrante...E eu não quero mais um molenga pra me atrapalhar...

Jun deu aquela risadinha baixa e se retirou do quarto.Ela foi até onde sua mãe, seu pai e seu avô estavam, ou seja na sala de jantar.

-Mamãe...-chamou ela.-Acabei de saber que o Ren terá que voltar a participar da luta dos Shamans...

-Certo...E a espada Holai querido- disse ela referindo-se ao seu marido- já está mais afiada?

-Sim, deixei-a num santuário onde sua energia foi aumentada.

Jun sorriu e sentou-se a mesa também.

-O cavalo da família já está pronto vovô?- perguntou ela meigamente.

-Sim, o Ren terá que partir amanhã.

-Oh, nossa!Precisamos mandar um presente para o Yoh, não é?- perguntou ela.

-Ah claro!- falou a mãe da garota, quase emocionada por ouvir o nome do primeiro amigo de seu filho.-Mandei as criadas prepararem um pouco de frutas secas para ele!

-Que bom!-disse Jun sorrindo-Avisarei o Ren depois que jantar.

O Jantar foi como qualquer outro.Depois de alguns acontecimentos do passado (c/ refiro-me a primeira saga de Shaman King, onde o Ren tem um 'outro' pai, aqule grande espírito, sabem?) a família j não era a mesma, e conversavam animadamente.

Enquanto isso, perto de um dos jardins do castelo da família Tao, uma bela garota observava o seu oráculo.

Ela estava sentada no meio do perfumado campo.Tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos dessa mesma cor.Ao seu lado, uma outra garota, mais velha, estava sentada.Esta, tinha longos cabelos negros presos em duas chiquinhas, uma de cada lado da cabeça.Tinha uma armadura de guerreira, e olhos prateados.

-Vamos Kotoko- disse a garota de cabelos soltos.- Precisamos ir para Tókyo...Tenho que fazer uma visita a "eles"...

-Sim mestra...-disse a outra garota levantando-se.

A garota menor, pegou do meio do campo um grande espada...E foi caminhando pelo campo na noite escura.O seu olhar refletia as estrelas do céu...Quando palavras vieram á sua boca:

-Eu...como iluminadora das trevas, devo cumprir meu posto de estrela, para me tornar o "Shaman King"...

Continua

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi minna ^^  
Então gostaram dessa fic?Eu também escrevi uma fic de Inu-Yasha chamada Daisuki na Hanyou ^^" espero que essa fic fique boa também.Pra quem não sabe o nome dela significa estrela da escuridão e tem haver com essa garota de longos cabelos para quem fomos apresentados agora ^^.

Espero q vcs gostem da história!Me escrevam dizendo o que acharam! Contato: kagome_kinomoto@hotmail.com

BjKs ^^


	2. Capítulo II

Kurayami no Hoshi  
  
Capítulo 2- A quase união  
  
A garota de cabelos castanhos andou e junto de Kotoko, seu espírito guardião, passou frente ao antigo castelo da família Tao.  
A garota parou e fitou a sacada de um dos quartos...Havia um garoto de cabelos espetados olhando a noite...Ele estava tão concentrado que não notara a presença da garota.  
-Veja Kotoko...-disse a garota, chamando a atenção do espírito para ela - é o herdeiro...  
-Mas...Mestra...Não podemos nos atrasar...-Kotoko parou de falar assim que viu sua mestra fitando o céu.Estava negro, porém estrelado.A lua prateada iluminava a noite, assim como o sorriso da garota.  
Ela posicionou-se frente a um raio prateado da lua:  
-Linda noite não?- Os raios prateados exibiram-nas: longos cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor.Roupas negras e vermelhas.Usava na frente da calça um daqueles panos chineses...(c/ tipo a roupa do Shoran de Sakura.) e em uma das mãos havia uma espada envolta por um pano.  
Kotoko sorriu.  
-Vamos.Se quer chegar antes do herdeiro, vamos nos apressar.  
-Certo.-disse a garota sorrindo.  
Ela era Hikaru Ryuuzaki (c/ me inspirei nas Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayerth do CLAMP ).Morava na China há treze anos, sua idade atual.Kotoko era seu espírito guardião, prova de que era uma Shaman.Seu oráculo provava sua imensa força: ela passara nas três fazes do Shaman Figth (luta dos Shaman em Tókyo, a procura pela aldeia dos Patch, e a luta na aldeia).  
Diferente de muitos, a família de Hikaru não era uma tradicional família de Shamans.Ela era a primeira e única Shaman da família.Apesar de lutar com espada, tinha um grande potencial para ser sacerdotisa.Na verdade, a família de Hikaru tinha muito há ver com as estrelas...  
Hikaru e Kotoko continuaram andando até chegarem na estrada, pegarem um ônibus e tomarem o caminho até a cidade.De lá pegariam um trem para Tokyo.   
Sidney/Austrália  
Chocolove estava alimentando os gatos de rua com os restos da comida do restaurante em que trabalhava.  
-Chocolove...?-chamou-o uma voz por trás da porta.  
-Sim?- disse o garoto virando-se e encarando o chefe do restaurante.  
-Pelo que me parece você irá partir logo, certo?  
  
-É isso aí.-disse Chocolove coçando seu grande nariz- E amanhã mesmo terei que pegar um avião...  
-Tem dinheiro para passagem?- perguntou o gerente como se fosse o pai do garoto.  
-Fica tranqüilo cara!Eu vou num dos aviões da família Tao! (c/ ele estava se achando ")  
-Família...Tao!?- espantou-se o gerente.-Nunca ouvi falar.Bem então vou pagar-lhe hoje mesmo.  
Chocolove: pasmo com o desconhecimento da família de seu parceiro   
Enquanto isso, Hikaru ia em direção ao Japão, assim como os outros Shamans....(Só a turma do Yoh!)E....Ainda havia um...Lyserg.  
Em Londres, o garoto falava com Morphin.  
-Sabe Morphin...Estou pensado em desistir da luta...  
-Hã?- espantou-se seu espírito guardião.  
-Acontece que o meu objetivo, era derrotar o Hao.É por isso,que não tenho mais motivos para participar...  
Morphin olhou para ele.Seus brilhantes olhos encararam os verdes olhos do garoto...  
-Mais...Lyserg...-murmurou ela- eu acho que o Hão ainda vive...E o sonho de ajudar aqueles que o Hao matou?  
-Há, há...- riu-se o garoto.-Tudo bem Morphin era só uma brincadeira.Agora acho que posso me juntar ao Yoh e aos outros, já que o limite de grupos é de 4 pessoas.  
A pequena fada sorriu intensamente.Sua alegria era muita.Para ela Yoh era o anjo de seu mestre, ele o salvou mesmo depois de tudo.  
-Agora eu vou dormir um pouco.Amanhã nós pegaremos um avião para o Japão, assim encontraremos a todos.  
Morphin sorriu como quem diz, "Sim" e ajudou o seu mestre a guardar as coisas.   
-Ei Anna...Já treinamos muito já não chega?!- disse Yoh exausto.  
-Não.- a garota fria como sempre, lançou-lhe um olhar assasino.  
-Mas Anna...  
Ela conferiu seu relógio cronômetro:  
-Incorporação do espírito: muito lenta.Agilidade com a espada: péssima.A fusão da Harusame e da espada está ainda mais devagar.Não precisa se preocupar Yoh.Os outros ainda vão demorar muito.São 5 da manhã, treinamos muito pouco.  
-O QUÊ!?MUITO POUCO!  
-Agora pare de gritar e comece tudo de novo!  
Yoh começou a trinar a sua incorporação na Harusame, depois a fusão das espadas e aí usou seu espírito para treinar de acordo com as regras de Anna.  
Eram mais ou menos oito da manhã, quando exausto Yoh sentiu seu esômago roncar.  
-E agora Anna?- implorou ele.  
-Ah tudo bem...Mas depois não VENHA RECLAMAR QUE ESTÁ FRACO!- irritou- se.  
-Heh tudo bem.Do jeito que você veio me treinando é um pocuo impossível eu...-ele parou de falar ao ver Anna entregando-lhe oito pesos de 10kg cada.-Pra quê isso?  
-Coloque dois no braço esquerdo, dois no direito e dois em cada uma de suas pernas.Faz parte do treino.Só quero ver você sem esses pessos na primeira luta dessa nova faze.Agora, eu vou pra casa.Volte pra lá se correndo com o seu grande espírito.Não quero saber de você ter cortado caminho.Ah!E passe no mercado para comprar algumas coisas para o café, depois volte com o Amidamaru incorporado em você e se com todas as compras.Até mais.- Anna retirou-se deixando Yoh boquiaberto, olhando para a bola de fogo de Amidamaru.  
-T.T Anna... E então?Será que esse bando de Shamans se encontram?Quando o próximo capítulo estiver pronto vcs descobriram! Oiii minna!Td bem?Estou adorando os elogios que estou recebendo.Agradecendo a todos eles: Hana-chan: brigadão miga!Mais...Será q elas q a Hana e a Hikaru ñ são quase as mesmas?  
  
Samy-chan: Fico feliz que esteja gostando mesmo!  
  
Buby Urameshi: arigatou miguinha!Espero q continue lendo minhas fics  
  
Akari-chan: brigadão Akari-chan!Segui seu conselho na fic, continue lendo! se quiser me adiciona no MSN kagomekinomotohotmail.com e vc tem ICQ?  
  
Necromancer Aiko666: obrigada pelo elogio! Mary Sue? Não sei quem é!? Muito obrigada mesmo!Então...Até a próxima minna!  
  
Kissu! Kagome Kinomoto 


	3. Capítulo III

Kurayami no Hoshi  
  
Capítulo 3- Um encontro diferente  
  
Já eram, mais ou menos, dez e meia da manhã.Já estavam reunidos na casa de Yoh: Ren, Horo-Horo, Ryu e Chocolove.O único que ainda não chegara era Lyserg, e esse era exatamente o assunto da turma naquela hora.  
-E então...-disse Ren pensativo.- E o Lyserg, ele vai se juntar á nós?  
  
-Ah relaxa Ren- falou Yoh calmamente como sempre.-Isso é uma decisão dele.Por mim ele pode ficar!Não é pessoal?-ele lançou olhares curiosos a Ryu, Horo-Horo e Chocolove.  
-Ah por mim tudo bem- disse Ryu-Mas ainda não tem o Fausto patrão Yoh?  
-Ah é mesmo!Parece que o Manta ia voltar com ele...  
-O que o Manta!Hahahaha ele morre de medo do cara!- riu-se Horo-Horo.  
-Muito medo!- Chocolove tentava fazer uma piada como sempre, desta vez vestido de Fausto... (c/ eu naum vou conseguir uma piada descente T.T mas, pera aí as piadas naum são do Chocolove?! ")  
  
-CALADO!-berram Ren e Horo-Horo ao mesmo tempo, Ren já espetava o nariz de Chocolove com a ponta de sua lança e Horo-Horo deu um de seus cascudos nele.  
-Ah relaxem!-Disse Yoh rindo - Se continuar assim vocês não vão conseguir se divertir hoje á tarde na cerimônia de reabertura do Shaman Figth!  
-Desculpem a demora.- um vulto alto surgiu frente a todos eles.Era Fausto.  
-Ah oi Fausto - sorriu-lhe Yoh.  
Ren como sempre emburrou a cara para ele, e os outros o cumprimentaram normalmente.  
Enquanto isso, fora da pousada, bem perto dali, um pouco depois dos campos, estava ela: Hikaru Ryuuzaki.Acompanhada de Kotoko, ela estava sentada.E tocava uma espécie de flauta.  
-Mestra, nós não devemos partir?-perguntou Kotoko.  
Hikaru virou-se e sorriu.Calmamente disse:  
-Iremos assim que derem onze horas.Nós vamos ter que pagar passagem de avião se for o caso...  
-Mas, nós não temos dinheiro!  
-Ah...Eu sei...Esse é um dos primeiros motivos para que eu conhecesse o herdeiro!-sorriu ela -Se acalme Kotoko, vou dar um jeito de irmos.  
Ela voltou a tocar uma melodia melancólica.Kotoko, em sua forma de bola-de-fogo pôs-se a descansar.Era um dia calmo: o céu azul com as nuvens brancas...A doce brisa sempre soprando...Nada de novo acontecia.  
A calma foi quebrada: um estrondo horrível vira da Pousada...  
-CHOCOLOVE DESSA VEZ VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCAPA!- berrava Ren, correndo atrás do garoto com seu over soul em mãos.  
-Calma Ren!!!Foi só uma piadinha inofensiva!- Chocolove corria em direção onde Hikaru estava.  
-VOLTE AQUI SEU IDIOTA!  
-Ah me desculpaaaaa!!!  
-ahhh...-gritou uma voz feminina.  
Ren havia esbarrado em Hikaru, que estava ali perto, preste a se levantar e a sair de perto deles.  
Ele segurou o braço da garota impedindo que esta caísse.  
-Obrigada...- murmurou ela levantando-se.  
-Hah...-Ren virou a cara, mas dessa vez parecia meio corado.  
-O amor está no ar... Chocolove de cupido  
-AH CALADO SEU IDIOTA!- Ren lançou Chocolove de volta á pousada de uma maneira mais...Digamos que uma maneira "menos delicada". (c/ simples, primeiro pegue o over soul, depois mire bem para sua vítima e atire-a para longe! )  
-Ri..ri...Hahahahahaha!!!Você tem um amigo muito engraçado sabia...Hahahaha!!!- Hikaru milagrosamente conseguia rir de uma das piadas de Chocolove.  
Ren- gota  
-Ah...-ela respirou fundo parando de rir- Me desculpe Tao.Acabei ficando no seu caminho- Hikaru sorriu.  
-O que...Você...- Ren ainda estava levemente corado e olhou no fundo dos olhos da garota.  
-REN!REN!- era a voz de Yoh, que chamava-o.Ele vinha correndo ao encontro de Ren.  
-Yoh?!  
-Ah dessa vez você exagerou heim!A Anna quase acabou comigo por causa do buraco que o Chocolove fez no teto.-ele olhou para a sorridente garota que estava na frente de Ren.-Ah oi quem é você?  
-Hah...Olá Asakura, eu sou Ryuuzaki, prazer - ela curvou-se (c/ o costumeito cumprimento japonês...).  
-Ah você sabe meu sobrenome?- Yoh apontou para si mesmo.  
Hikaru-Sorriso  
-Ah chega de conversa mole e vamos embora de uma vez por todas.-Ren já estava de saída.  
-Espere.Eu tenho um importante assunto a tratar...Com o herdeiro dos Tao...- Hikaru pegou sua estranha flauta e a mostrou pra Ren.  
-O q...- antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os dois foram interrompidos por Yoh.  
-Porque você não vem com a gente Ryuuzaki?Aí você fala com o Ren lá embaixo, acontece que se a Anna em vir aqui, ela vai cometer um ato terrorista.  
Novamente Hikaru sorriu.  
-Aquela garota de quem você fala é bem forte...Eu admiro muito o tipo de poder que ela exerce sobre os outros...  
Eles desceram os campos.Logo estavam na frente da pousada.  
-Até que em fim vocês voltaram heim!- disse Horo-Horo, acompanhado de um "Kororo" de seu espírito guardião.Ele olhou para a figura feminina ao lado de Ren- Ih...Ó o cara...Você sai, encontra uma gata dessas e nos deixa aqui com...tosse forçada com a Anna?  
-Calado Horo-Horo!-bradou Ren- Ela tem assuntos a tratar com a família Tao e...  
-Nossa mandou bem heim!Bela noiva!   
-AH PARE COM ISSO SEU PALHAÇO!- assim começou a perseguição de sempre...  
Hikaru os observou um tanto séria...  
-Asakura...  
-Pode me chamar de Yoh   
-Então...Senhor Yoh...Poderia me dizer...Porque o ar daqui é tão sobrecarregado?  
-Simples,- o garoto sorriu- esse lugar é mal-assombrado.  
Ela olhou a volta.  
-Tem algo mais...  
-Relaxa eles não fazem nada.  
-Pelo jeito o sr. Não percebeu o que eu quero dizer e o que eu sou...Kotoko!- a bola de fogo desfez-se formando o espírito guardião de Hikaru.  
Nesse exato momento Bason saiu de seu "túmulo portátil" (c/ é que eu esqueci o nome dakilo ¬¬"):  
-IRMÃ!?  
-BASON!  
Os dois espíritos se encararam...Seriam mesmo irmãos?!  
-Kotoko o que está acontecendo?!- nem Hikaru, que estava tão bem informada de tudo não conseguia entender...Irmãos?!Fora isso mesmo que ela ouviu?! (P.S: desculpa minna!Vamos deixar um pouco de suspense na fic...por isso eu digo..): Continua...  
--------------------------------------  
Oiii minna!E então...Deixei esse cap. Sem nexo por causa da minha preguiçinha...Nhá eu tava realmente sem ânimo pra terminar o cap. 3 e então eu escreve o quatro mais tarde com mais detalhes...Bem acho q fico por aki!Não esqueçam das reviews heim minna! Já matta ne!  
Kagome Kinomoto 


	4. Capítulo IV

**Kurayami no Hoshi  
Capítulo 4- Novas descobertas**

-Me...Mestra...Esse guerreiro com armadura reluzente...- falava Kotoko, e embora fosse um espírito lágrimas saiam de seus olhos severos e brilhantes.

-O que tem ele Kotoko?- perguntou Hikaru assombrada.

-Ele...É...Ele é meu...

-Seu...?

-Meu irmão...

O choque que antes tomara conta do corpo de todos, agora voltara.

-Mas...Você não tinha me dito que ele tinha entrado em Nirvana, no seu 15º aniversário?  
-Foi o que o monge me disse mas...

-Ei, ei ei...Vocês podem me explicar o que é que ta acontecendo aqui?- perguntou Horo-Horo, que por causa do choque do mestre de Bason, agora parara de correr.

-Ei, pra que tanta abalação heim gente?- Yoh, calmo como sempre, agora sorria.- Eles só se reencontraram e...

-Como assim só se reencontraram?- interveio Ren.- Os Tao tem vínculos com todos os antepassados e parentes dos nosso espíritos e kyonshins.Era sobre isso que você iria falar garota?- perguntou ele, erguendo o seu olhar duro e malcriado para ela.

-Não...Era sobre isso.- ela tirou algo das vestes.Era um flauta.Tinha um aspecto rude, era feita em madeira mal-talhada e ainda constava com uma pequena pedra azul nela.

-Como foi que você conseguiu isso?- perguntou ele ainda tentando lançar a ela olhares ameaçadores, mais esta não se surpreendia.

-Alguém aí vai poder explicar o que está acontecendo?- perguntou Horo-Horo novamente.

-Essa garota, a Ryuuzaki, queria conversar com o Ren... Vamos deixar eles conversando enquanto nós vamos andando para o local onde eles irão reunir os shamans!- Yoh dizia como se já conhecesse a garota e não desconfiasse nada dela.

-Mas... Mas...- resmungou Horo-Horo novamente.

-É bom irmos logo...A abertura já começou...

Eles se levantaram. Hikaru havia parado de falar com Ren. Anna surgiu frente a eles, com um embrulho em mãos.

-Já estão indo?-perguntou friamente.

-Sim - respondeu Yoh.

-Então leve isto.A Harusame, ou iria deixa-la aqui?- ela jogou o embrulho da espada nas mãos do garoto.

-Ah é mesmo estava quase me esquecendo hehehe...

-Humpf...Ah e eu logo estarei lá com o Manta e a Tamao para assistirmos.Ande logo, a abertura já começou.- ignorando a presença de Hikaru, Anna se virou e saiu em direção a cozinha.

Todos se levantaram, alguns se espreguiçando...Outros já de saída.

-Ah então vamos logo...- resmungou Horo-Horo - Mais depois quero saber o que está acontecendo!

-Ora não enche Horo-Horo, deixe os dois, os assuntos do Ren não são da sua conta - replicou Ryu.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?  
O resto do grupo seguiu o caminho como sempre...E Ren e Hikaru começaram a conversar.

-Me diga menina, onde conseguiu isso... E quem é você?

-Eu sou Hikaru Ryuuzaki.Acho que você realmente não me notou.Moro nas terras de seu castelo há 10 anos.

-Humpf... Você não me respondeu onde conseguiu a flauta.- dizia Ren, tentando ser rude.

-Era sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você... Ren.Será que posso te chamar assim?

-Pouco me importa o jeito que vai me chamar, só quero explicações pra isso- ele apontou para a flauta – e para aquilo. – ele apontou para Kotoko e Bason que estavam conversando animadamente.

-Quanto aos dois... Eu realmente só soube agora.- ela sorriu.-Já isto aqui...- Hikaru olhou para a flauta, o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios, agora desmanchava...- Enquanto eu ia procurar algo para comer...

Ren olhou um pouco frustrado para ela... "O que ela quer dizer com isto? Ninguém a alimentava... O castelo dos Tao é tão cheio de comida..." e logo surpreendeu-se com seus pensamentos. "Mas o que eu estou pensando...???"

-Ren?- interveio a doce voz de Hikaru em seus pensamentos.

-Ah, continue.

-Como eu ia dizendo, enquanto procurava algo para comer, acabei por tropeçar em algo... E quando vi... Era exatamente esta flauta.Não soube o que era, então perguntei para Kotoko e ela me disse que era a flauta do chamado dos mortos.

Então eu aprendi a toca-la, e percebi que ela seria útil em minha missão.

-Não deveria ter aprendido a tocar esta flauta demoníaca.Deveria ter recorrido a minha mãe...

-Eu aprendi a usa-la para o bem... E eu queria saber, como vocês a perderam, e por que ela estava justamente na floresta da perdição.

-E... Ela estava na...

Hikaru assentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu não sei como ela saiu do controle de minha famíla.Mas... Que missão é essa?

-Eu explico quando encontrarmos o Silver.

-Está falando daquele juiz...?

-Sim.Ele também está envolvido... Por ser meu meio-irmão.

-Será pode me explicar melhor?

-Explicarei tudo quando estivermos todos reunidos.

Ren se calou e continuou a andar ao lado de Hikaru.Ás vezes olhava de esguia pra ela, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo...

Até que de uma vez os olhares de ambos se encontraram...

-Algum problema Ren?- perguntou Hikaru docemente.

-N....Não foi nada.- o garoto com o rubor agora mais forte em sua face, vira-se para o lado e se afasta de Hikaru, deixando-a sozinha atrás de todos.

Logo haviam chego até o local onde os shamans estavam sendo recebidos.

Estava um pouco mais vazio comparada a primeira vez que estiveram ali (c/ manga nº 18 ) embora houvessem várias pessoas.

-Escuta Yoh...- disse Horo-Horo.

-O que foi?

-E o Hao...?

Yoh mostrou-se pensativo por míseros instantes e logo recuperou a alta confiança que sempre carregava consigo.

-Não esquenta!Acontece que se o Hao voltar, será só nos próximos 500 anos e até lá garanto que não seremos nós que lutaremos com ele!- o garoto sorriu e Horo-Horo retribuiu aliviado.

Hikaru que andava silenciosa olhou assustada para uma Shaman que passava na frente deles.

Ren que agora aproximou-se dela, atrevidamente perguntou-lhe o que estava se passando.

-Aquela garota...- murmurou Hikaru com as mãos na cabeça.- significa que já começou...

-=Continua=-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oiii minna-san!  
Primeiro peço mil desculpas por não postar os caps. Com freqüência! Tem o cap. 5 de brinde XD pra me desculpar u.u"  
Gomen ne, eu simplesmente me esqueci da fic!  
Espero que continuem a ler essa fic... e eu espero que ela fique bem mais bem melhor!Pra mim (como sempre ") ela está podre, podre...

Será que algum caridoso me enviaria reviews???

Kisus, Ja matta ne!  
Kagome Kinomoto


	5. Capítulo V

Kurayami no Hoshi  
Capítulo 5: Silver entra em cena!

-Hikaru o que tem esta menina?O que já começou?- perguntou Ren agora preocupado.

-Hikaru... – a Shaman virou-se e encarou-a –Então já começou...- um sorriso sem graça estava em seus lábios.

-O que já começou? – perguntava Ren irritado.

-Miyu o que você quer...? Não acredito que esteja contra toda a Hoshi...

-Estar contra Hoshi? Quem está contra Hoshi é você Hikaru.- disse ela lançando a Hikaru um olhar frio e virando-se.

-Então... Você veio de Hoshi...- Ren agora mais pasmo do que calmo, levou Hikaru para um banco próximo.

Um suor frio escorria da face bela e pura da garota.

-Morei... Três anos em Hoshi... E... eu vim para cá... Vim para cá cumprir a minha missão...- falou com a voz trêmula.

-Você vai me explicar o que é isso?

-S-Sim... Mas deixe o meu irmão chegar...

Ren tirou um lenço do bolso e deu-lhe a Hikaru, logo após levantou-se muito corado e saiu de perto dela.

Hikaru limpou o suor do rosto... Ficou para e uma bola de fogo surgiu do seu lado, se desfazendo em espírito.

-Kotoko...- murmurou.

-Mestra onde está Miyu?Eu vi Yai o seu espírito guardião... Porém não a vejo...

-A Miyu... A Miyu está cooperando para... Para as trevas.Ela não sabe... Mais como o perscrutador das estrelas previu... Ela irá nos trair, assim como toda Hoshi Kotoko!

-Mestra... Eu vou procurar o Silver.- disse Kotoko eufórica - Me espera aqui, eu voltarei com ele.

Hikaru apensa assentiu e continuou imóvel no banco onde Ren a deixara.Os shamans passavam por sua frente sem nada dizer, alguns olhavam curiosos, pois Kotoko não estava com ela...

"Devem estar indo para o Patche Jumbo..." Pensou. "Sem o Silver lá as coisas vão atrasar mas... Goldva sabe que é mais importante..."

-Maninha!- ouviu-se um grito.

-Si... Silver!- Hikaru levantou-se e olhou a sua volta.Viu a bola de fogo de Kotoko e Silver correndo em sua direção.

Correu para junto dele e o abraçou.

-Fazem dez anos...

-Exatamente dez anos que você deixou a aldeia dos Patche para ir até Hoshi...

-Hai...

-Me diga irmã... O que está acontecendo...?

-Precisamos falar com o Ren e os outros Silver. Já começou...

-Você quer dizer que...

-Quero...

Ambos se entreolharam por alguns instantes e saíram a procura de Yoh e os outros.A corrida se tornava difícil por causa de todos aqueles shamans no meio do caminho, porém logo encontraram Yoh e os outros prestes a subir no avião.

-Esperem todos vocês - Silver fez sinal para que parassem.

-Olha... É o Silver... – Yoh virou-se para ele- E aí Silver?

-É aquele juiz...- murmurou Chocolove.

-Yoh... Venham comigo todos vocês.

Silver conduziu-os até um outro avião embora bem menor.

-Esse é o avião que transporta os juizes da luta dos shamans, venham comigo.

Yoh e o resto subiram a bordo sem nada entender e Hikaru mostrava-se muito preocupada.

-Por que nos chamou aqui Silver?- interrogou Yoh.

-Tudo bem, eu explico- disse Hikaru agora com a voz rouca- Podem deixar que eu vou explicar tudo para vocês...

-=Continua=-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao minna!  
Este é o cap. Que eu disse ser o brinde, como eh um brindezinhu eh pequeno u.u mais logo tudo será revelado principalmente o que é Hoshi hoshi do japonês significa estrela e no próximo cap. Da Fic vcs vão ver o q eh --

Kisus minna

Kagome Kinomoto


End file.
